Bloody Valentine
by distier
Summary: Valentine bagi kalian itu indah, tapi bagiku itu adalah hari yang buruk bahkan sangat buruk


Bloody Valentine Day

Author : Distier (me)

Cast :

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Lenght : oneshoot

Genre : Psycho,romance (?).

Warning : YAOI. This my fanfic. Don't plagiat !

13 Februari...

Terlihat,sosok namja tinggi sedang duduk di bangku taman selama 2 jam. Ia sesekali terlihat menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghasilkan hawa panas.

"hyunnie~ kau lama sekali.. " Gumamnya pelan. Ujung hidungnya mulai memerah. Ia juga sudah beberapa kali memanggil dengan iphonenya tapi,hanya suara operator yang menjawab.

Ia mulai putus asa.

Ia mulai berjalan gontai. Namun,jalannya tercekat saat mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Ia mulai mencari asal suara tersebut.

"kapan kau balik kris? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Really miss you so much."Ujar suara tersebut.

"hahah? Are you sure? Kekeke~ aku juga.. Baekhyunnie.." Jawab lawannya.

Ia membelalakkan matanya saat menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menusuk.

"hyunnie? " Ucapnya tak percaya.

Orang yang ia tunggu sudah ada dihadapannya, Baekhyun. Matanya mulai memanas. Hatinya mulai sakit. Ia memilih untuk pergi.

14 Februari...

"yeollie~ hari ini valentine kan? Kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan keluar saja?" Ucap baekhyun manja.

Namja yang merasa dipanggil itu melirik baekhyun lekat.

"bisa-bisanya kau manja didepanku? Tapi dibelakang kau membuatku hancur.. Byun baekhyun!"Ucapnya dalam hati.

"baiklah.. Nanti malam kita akan jalan-jalan ne?" Jawabnya.

"hmm.. Ne yeollie.." baekhyun terlihat senang.

21.00 kst.

Yeollie atau bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol, membawa baekhyun ke sebuah tempat.

"Kita dimana yeollie? Kenapa sepi?" Tanya baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah.

"sepi lebih baik hyunnie~"Chanyeol mulai menampilkan smirk jahatnya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya bingung atas perkataannya tadi.

Perlahan tangan chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam bajunya. Benda itu sudah didapatnya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan benda itu.

"mianhae hyunnie~"

Chanyeol langsung menusuk perut baekhyun dengan benda yang ada ditangannya.

"akhh! Yeolliehh apah yang kauh lakukan? Akh!" Ucap baekhyun sambil memegang tangan chanyeol yang masih menekan pisau yang tertusuk diperutnya.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menyayangimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Tapi apa? Kau masih mencintai kris kan? JAWAB AKU!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap mata baekhyun lekat.

"mianhae .. Mianhae.." Jawab baekhyun lirih.

"Maaf katamu? Itu tak cukup! Kau sudah berjanji denganku ditaman. Aku sudah menunggumu sesuai waktu yang kau tentukan! Tapi.. Hiks.. Hiks. " Chanyeol mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"yeollie.. Hiksss ..."Baekhyun ikut menangis.

"Aku malah melihatmu berduaan dengan Kris!" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil menekan pisau yang masih menusuk perut baekhyun.

"mianhae..."

Seketika tubuh baekhyun lemas. Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol selamanya.

"Hikss. Hikss" Chanyeol menangis sambil memeluk jasad baekhyun. Chanyeol merogoh saku kanannya untuk mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi cairan putih dan meminum cairan tersebut. Mulut Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan busa. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Nafasnya mulai sesak. Botol itu terlepas dari tangannya. Ia mulai tenang. Sebelumnya,Chanyeol sudah membunuh Kris di apartemen Kris sendiri.

15 Februari...

"Ditemukan 3 jasad pria yang meninggal. 2 jasad diantaranya ditemukan ditempat yang sama. 1 jasad sisanya ditemukan mati terbunuh di apartemennya sendiri. Salah satu jasad dinyatakan bunuh diri karena meminum racun SIANIDA. Jasad tersebut bernama Park Chanyeol. Dari hasil penyelidikan 2 jasad terbunuh yang bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Wu yi fan atau Kris tersebut dibunuh oleh Park Chanyeol sendiri karena terdapat sidik jari Park Chanyeol dikedua pisau yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh korban. Dan polisi meyakinkan bahwa kasus ini adalah kasus pembunuhan yang berkaitan dengan kecemburuan. Kami masih menunggu beberapa keterangan terkait kejadian ini, yang pasti polisi akan menghubungi keluarga korban beserta keluarga pelaku. Saya Lee Soo Man melaporkan."


End file.
